


Striptease

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a stripper and has been center pole for over fifteen years.  He still is fit and looks great yet his pole position is given to the fresh meat Eren Jaeger.  Levi's not happy about being replaced but the kid has ulterior motives for working at Striptease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is SeaTurtleBay.Tumblr.com
> 
> Tracking tag "Fic Striptease"
> 
> Here's a Valentine's AU. Hope you like it.
> 
> * The Ballad song Levi dances to at the end of this chapter is: Alone by Heart. I do not own this song. Give it a listen, if you get a chance. It's a good song and they deserve the kudos for it's lyrics:)

I love my sister. I really do but sometimes she's just so obtuse about what's going on in my life that I have to wonder if she ever truly listens to me. Take today for example. I tell her that I think I might be gay and what does she do? She takes me to a bar with a few of her girlfriends and tells me to, “Chill.”

So the first act starts and I'm sitting here wondering how to tell dad that I might be gay. Fuck. What am I suppose to do? He thinks I'm the heir to his mighty fortune. Yeah, it's not a 'mighty fortune' but well, it's more than he ever got. Fine. I'll just keep my homo tendencies to myself for now, I guess. What is this shit anyway? Some guy in strip-away clothes...holy shit. Is this a stripper bar? A male stripper bar? What is Mikasa doing to me anyway? I can't watch this shit?! 

I start to get up when she forces me back down in my seat saying, “You wanted to know whether or not you're gay, right? Well, if you can watch this next guy and not get a boner, I'd say you're pretty straight,” she tells me over the pounding music.

I scoff at that then realize she's serious. The guy on stage thanks the women that have shoved bills in his G-string before walking off stage. The music swells for the next performer and then the spot light hits him like a ton of brinks. He's short, he's got jet black hair, and he's wearing a military uniform. The MC challenges us, calling this guy 'the Raven', and telling us to give it up for Captain Levi.

To my horror, these women begin hooting and hollering for this man to 'take it all off'. My face flushes red and I'm looking for a place to hide when he starts to gyrate his hips. He isn't looking at anyone in particular then his eyes latch onto mine. I can see the instant he starts playing into it, owning the spotlight like the pro he is. Fuck, he's gyrating for me. Oh, god. What if my mom saw me here looking...drooling over this man? She'd be horrified right along with me. Shit, I am so not getting a boner...damn it, I said I'm NOT getting a boner looking at this guy gyrate his hips, holding onto that center pole like he's holding onto my throbbing...no! I'm not going there! I refuse to. Softly Eren whispers to himself, “I am so fucked.”

 

Once his performance has ended, Levi quickly grabs his tips and changes in the back room. He doesn't often do it, but occasionally he does peruse the floor, talking to the patrons as Niles suggests. Tonight is one of those nights. He's seen the Asian beauty with her friends many times watching his show but tonight she's brought someone with her. Not her boyfriend, surely, since she hasn't said more than two words to the kid all night but he is someone important by the way she keeps glancing towards him. And fuck if the kid doesn't have the most sincere blush on his cheeks like he's too embarrassed to be there yet too polite to leave.

Levi played into it. He gave a great performance and the boy looked like he was ready to jump the stage and take what he wanted until he remembered himself. Levi likes that. Impulsive but still restrained enough to not be a dick.

“So did you enjoy the show,” Levi asks as he saddles up to Mikasa's seat, totally ignoring her 'friend'.

“A great performance as always, Raven,” she says with an earnest sigh. 

“I'm glad you approve,” he states while turning his back purposely towards her guest. 

Being ignored makes Eren feel both relieved and annoyed. Relieved since he's embarrassed at being one of only a handful of men in the audience and annoyed since he'd really like to be included in their conversation. “Raven, may I intrude you to my brother Eren.” 

The dark haired man turns to face the kid then saying, “Pleasure.”

The moment those stormy eyes flicker to Eren's own, the kid is done for. He would get down on his knees right now if the Raven asked. Levi sees this as a tiny smirk graces his lips. Mikasa notices the strange look on her brother's face and whispers in the Raven's ear, “He just came out today. We're celebrating.” Levi nods at that but doesn't make a comment. 

“Wait! What did you just say to him,” Eren asks, mortified. 

“Nothing,” Mikasa adds as she takes a sip of her drink. Levi chuckles darkly and moves away from their table. 

Eren eyes desperately follows the man with the sever under cut before saying, “Mikasa, did you tell him I just 'came out'?”

“Maybe...”

“Oh my God! How could you do that to me? He must think I'm a creepy fuc...”

“Relax, Eren. He's gay.”

“What?”

“The Raven is gay himself. We all know this but he's just so damn good looking and great at what he does...we don't care.”

“Wait, you're saying he's more into me than you?”

“Oh, I don't know about that,” she insists while shifting her eyes away from Eren's baby face and glancing up at the stage again.

That gets Eren thinking...

“You should know, dear brother, he doesn't date the clientele.”

“What?”

“I can see your gears turning. The Raven isn't going to go out with you just cause you ask him. He doesn't date customers.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I asked him.”

“But you just said that he's gay. He wouldn't date you...”

“Not me, you dope. I asked him for a friend of mine several months ago. The Raven told me he doesn't date customers no matter how 'hot' they are. He said it can get 'messy'.”

“Shit.”

“Sorry,” she says with a shrug. “Oh, he's doing another set. Nice,” Mikasa adds as she sees the Raven take center pole again. 

Eren just gazes up at the man in the police uniform this time. Damn, he's hot! Eren devises a plan to get close to that. He decides to see if they need any new dancers. He can do that. Gyrate his hips. Wiggle his ass. It looks easy enough...and boy, is he wrong!

 

“Come on, newbie, keep up,” the instructor states as she shows Eren the routine again. 

“Can't I rest?”

“Rest is for the weak,” Ymir shouts. “Dawks wants you on stage by Friday. Truthfully, I think he's wasting his time.”

“What?”

“Well, you're heart's just not in it, kid. I can see that. Why the hell did you decide to work here anyway?”

“I wanted...I wanted to get close to the Raven,” Eren pants.

Ymir laughs saying, “You and just about everyone else that works here. Sorry, hunny bunch but he don't do coworkers.”

“What?”

“Come on, newbie, time's a wasting. Five six seven eight...” but Eren has stopped listening. He collapses on the floor. Fuck, he don't date customers. He don't date coworkers. Just who does he date then?

*

“Who? The Raven,” Armin, one of the bartenders, asks.

“Yes. Is he in a relationship or something?”

“No. I don't think so. Why do you ask?”

Eren gives the blonde a look. 

“Oh, oh...got it. Um, hey Sasha...”

“Yes, blue eyes, what is it?”

“Do you know if Levi's involved with anyone? Is he single?”

“Oh, wow. That's a good one. Nope. The last time he was seeing someone was several years ago. Big guy. Used to sniff everyone before he'd let them through the door. Mark? Mac? Something like that,” she says while washing a glass.

“So he did date a coworker,” Eren asks.

“Yes. That was the last time, too. It ruined things for the rest of us,” she adds with a sigh.

“It figures,” Eren hisses as he rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, so you have the hots for Levi, too, huh?”

“What? No?”

Sasha turns toward Armin and they both smile at that. “Well, you are cute enough. I wish you luck, Eren.” Eren does smile at that.

*

“Ymir, are you trying to kill me,” he asks.

“Yes, now get with the program. Come on. This isn't rocket science, kid.”

Eren groans then the door opens and the Raven peeks in. “Ymir, how's it going?”

“Ah, Levi. Not well, I'm afraid. Eren just isn't putting his heart into it,” she says as she watches the new kid stand up a little taller. 

“Do you mind if I join you two,” Levi asks.

Ymir doesn't answer right away. Instead, she takes her cue from Eren who is practically drooling. She smiles slyly saying, “If you think it will help.”

Levi nods not looking at the kid with the gemstone eyes. As the music begins, Levi moves fluidly around the instrumental piece. Eren stands stock still, transfixed as he watches the Raven's moves. They seem so effortless, so perfect. Ymir stops the playback saying, “Um, Eren, you need to move to the music.”

“What? Oh, yeah, right, right,” the kid says as he watches Levi take his spot once more.

“From the beginning,” Ymir states and this time when the music begins to play, both Levi and Eren begin to move. Eren never takes his eyes off Levi's form as he attempts to copy his moves. The workout last over two hours and Levi is sweating by the time it is over. Eren wants to lick that sweat from his bare skin...

“Great job, Eren,” Ymir states as she pauses the playback. “Thanks, Levi.”

“Anytime,” he says as he grabs a towel and wipes the sweat from his skin. He looks up at Eren finally and sees the way those eyes are following his ever move. “Shower, kid. You need it,” he adds while wrinkling his nose. “You should also lay off the snacks, too. Fruits, whole grains, that will keep you from sweating truckloads of chemicals through your glands,” he adds as a helpful tip.

Eren nods wordlessly. 

 

*

That night when he gets home, Eren empties the refrigerator of all its junk food and replaces it with the stuff he's just picked up from the market. Mikasa stumbles out of her bedroom. She sees her snickerdoodles peeking out of the trash and says, “Hey, what do you think you're doing, Eren? These are still good.” 

“We're going to start eating healthy,” he announces.

“I do eat healthy, you dope. My snickerdoodles are a life boat for when I'm having one of my fat weeks. Don't you dare touch 'em again,” she adds while pulling them out of the trash and placing them back in the fridge.

“But I might cave...”

“No. You do not touch my snickerdoodles. You do and I'll break your arm,” she states firmly.

“Fine.”

“You're the junk food fiend. Why do you want to eat healthy all of the sudden?”

“Well, it's something Levi said...”

“Levi?”

“The Raven. His real name is Levi. Anyway, he said that I should eat healthier food. It would help with the chemical smell I sweat out my glands.”

“He's right. You do stink.”

“Hey!

“Well, you do,” she says with a laugh. “Wait, are you still trying to get him to notice you?”

“Of course. You don't think I'm working at the Striptease for my health, do you?”

“You're working where?”

“At the Striptease...”

“Oh, my god, you can't work there. That's where I go to unwind. I can't see my brother in a G-string. It's too weird!”

“You've seen me naked...”

“Yeah, when you were like five. Oh, my god! You know what. Never mind. I can't go back there now anyway. Shit!”

Eren starts to laugh as Mikasa walks away still shaking her head at the irony.

 

“The kid's good,” Dawks says to Ymir. 

“I'd love to take the credit, boss, but the truth is it's all on Levi. He's been coming to class, working with the kid in his spare time.”

“Perhaps Levi's feeling his age. I mean, he has been doing this shit since he was a kid. Perhaps he's tired of being center pole. I mean, he still looks great and all but Eren's fresh meat and if sales improve then everyone wins.”

“You think Eren's good enough to be center pole?”

“Not yet, naturally, but in time, who knows,” Niles adds with a wry smile. “Keep working on him.”

“Certainly,” she states even though she just told him that it isn't her doing but Levi's.

 

“Fucking incredible. So this is how he repays me. Fucking incredible.”

“What are you going on about,” Hanji asks.

“Eren. I fucking help him learn how to do this shit and he takes center pole from me,” Levi hisses through clenched teeth.

“I thought you hate being center pole,” she adds.

“That's not the point!”

“I'd thought this would make you happy, Levi. What's really on your mind?”

“I'm getting fucking old, Hanji. Too fucking old for this and yet it's all I'm good at.”

“Bullshit!”

He looks at her murderously.

“You can't say that since you've never done anything else. Never even tried doing anything else. I bet you're good at an entire host of things.”

“Oh, yeah. Like what and don't saying working at burger slop.”

“Being my assistant,” she adds softly. “I bet you'd be good at that. You need to be good at cleaning and keeping things sterile.”

“That I can do.”

“Plus you have to follow instructions to the letter...”

“I do that all the time.”

“And you have to be able to put up with me...”

He just rolls his eyes.

“If you ever want to quit, I'll even pay you a decent wage.”

“How decent,” he says while scrutinizing her offer.

“Enough to live on,” she adds cryptically.

Levi nods. “We'll see.”

 

Since Eren's the new center pole, Levi has been pushed off to the left pole whenever the two do a skit with another employee. Lately, however, Dawks has been having Levi and Eren do two person performances. They work as a team and it's drawing a big crowd...huge!

Eren loves working with Levi, doing these skits. Ymir works up some beautiful choreography for the two of them and sales soar! Striptease becomes the place to be on the weekends. They even hire on a woman to round out the act and make the 'boyfriends' that come to keep their ladies company, not feel so self conscience about being in a male strip club. 

The tiny blonde is a favorite of the men. She is busty and soft spoken but oh, so limber. Her name is Historia and Ymir loves working with her, getting her ready.

“Ymir, all the outfits Dawks picks out for me are too small, ill-fitting, or itchy. Can you help me make a few outfits that flatter, show off just enough, yet don't scream, “Fuck me?”

Ymir smiles at the tiny blonde saying, “Absolutely.”

One of the best routines Ymir comes up with has Historia and Eren doing a duo. He pulls a string and her outfit unravels around her twirling form, leaving her nearly nude but with just enough lace to make it teasingly sexual. “You look great, by the way,” Eren tells her during their skit.

“Thanks. Ymir made this for me. She's very good at picking out what looks incredible on me.”

Eren smiles at that.

 

At the end of one of their duo performances, Levi reaches up to grab hold of the Velcro strip at Eren's hip and tugs. There is a collective gasp as the women gape then start whooping in earnest when they see the newbie's semi on display for all to see. Levi's eyes fly open wide, then he tosses his head back from his place on the floor between the kid's feet and laughs. Eren's embarrassment is short lived once he sees the genuine smile that graces those pale pink lips. “God, Levi,” he gasps, “you're beautiful!”

“You're not so bad yourself,” Levi chimes as he gazes upon Eren's dong hovering above his head.

“Fuck,” the kid hisses as he once again realizes why his cheeks are so flushed. He grabs the strip-away shorts from his partner's hand and smiles at the audience.

“Next time I tell you not to go in commando mode, perhaps you'll listen,” the raven haired man muses as he hops to his feet. They turn toward the audience and Levi says, “Well, ladies you definitely got an eye full this time. We in the biz call that a 'wardrobe malfunction'. Take care and goodnight!”

They leave the stage to the sound of an uproarious bout of cat calls and wolf whistles. 

Levi calls back over his shoulder saying, “I need a cold shower.” Eren isn't certain if it's due to the sweat or his display or maybe a tiny bit of both. Levi heads straight to his dressing room saying, “Come on,” as he opens the door. 

Eren has never seen the inside of Levi's private dressing room before. He'd wager to guess that no current employee ever has. He'd be right, of course. When Eren's eyes fall on the full sized bed and the mini fridge, he notices Levi doesn't even pause. He heads straight to the back and pulls a curtain aside to enter his own private bath complete with shower.

“They gave you your own private quarters?”

“Well, until you came along, I was the center pole for over fifteen years. I suppose they'll give this room to you once I'm gone,” Levi adds while removing the rest of his clothes and stepping into the shower stall. He slides the curtain back into place and Eren soon hears the water start.

“You've worked here fifteen years?”

“Longer actually,” Levi shouts above the sound of the water. 

“How old are you?”

He hears Levi laugh since Eren was hired in under the new regulations which require employees to be at least 18 to work the floor and 21 to work the poles. Levi shouts, “I was fifteen when I was hired in. Things weren't as strict as they are now. Few people ever heard of 'contributing to the delinquency of a minor' back then. Especially in this industry.”

A moment later the water shuts off and Levi steps out while briskly wiping the water off his body with a towel. Eren gapes as he gets his first full frontal view of the raven. Levi simply smirks back at him the tosses his towel in the kid's face. He hops on his bed and rolls onto his stomach. Eren looks down at the floor saying, “I should probably go.”

“If that's what you want to do,” Levi says casually, not looking at the kid. 

Eren looks up quickly saying, “What I want to do is gnaw on that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Levi looks over at him then saying, “So what's stopping you?”

“I thought you don't date coworkers.”

“I don't...normally, but having sex is not the same thing as 'dating',” Levi informs him. The raven turns his head away then and places it on his pillow. 

A moment later, Levi feels Eren slide into bed next to him. He feels a tentative hand run over his ass as a pair of lips gently kiss the nape of his exposed neck. Levi sighs into it. 

“Levi, um...”

“Condoms and lube are in the top drawer. Kinky shit is in the second,” Levi says without missing a beat.

Eren looks over the man's backside wondering what 'kinky shit' the man's into. He pulls out the second drawer as curiosity gets the better of him. Levi cracks a smile at that. 

Eren finds a pair of furry handcuffs, a whip, a few different sized vibrators as well as a set of collars and a blindfold. He notices the hook above the center of the bed and removes the handcuffs and the blindfold. “Flip over,” Eren says and Levi complies. “I want tease you.”

“Oh, honey, that's my specialty,” Levi quips as he looks up into those bright gem like eyes.

“We'll see,” Eren hums, amused.

 

Levi is panting and trusting and fucking losing it as Eren runs his tongue along the inside of the raven's thigh again. “Fuck, Eren, finish me,” he pants.

“Not until you agree to go out on a date with me.”

“But the point of a date is to get to the sex. We're already doing that,” Levi adds in frustration.

“Let's call it a retroactive date then. I want to be seen with the sexiest fucking man in the city,” Eren adds as he nips the inside of Levi's groin. Eren runs his thumb over Levi's perineum (the little strip of skin between his balls and his anus) again. 

Levi groans, “Finish me off!”

“Go out with me.”

Levi groans, “Fuck, fine. Now finish me off!”

“I'm going to hold you to that,” Eren says before sinking his mouth over that throbbing cock. Levi lets out a sigh of relief when he feels Eren's warmth envelope his piece. 

“Yes, finally,” the raven sighs. But Eren still teases him until he's dripping and ready to burst. When Levi cums, it's hard. His face is flushed, his mind, reeling. “Damn, that felt great!”

“I'm not finished with you yet,” Eren whispers right next to his ear. 

 

“I just said that so you would finish what you started,” Levi says in a huff once they're in the back dressing room quickly changing for their next set. 

“Wait, you're saying you're not going to honor your word?”

“Listen Eren, I like you. I really do but I don't date coworkers. It gets...messy,” Levi reminds him. 

Eren's jaw drops. He stares at Levi. 

The man has his back to the kid and says, “Here, wear this one. It goes great with your eyes.” When Levi looks back to hand Eren the outfit, he's glaring at him.

“What's wrong with you?”

“Eren, we really don't have time...”

“No. You used me. You used me and now you're telling me to 'fuck off'! Levi, I really like you. I don't want you just for a fast fuck. I really like you. Please don't do this to me...to us. We can really be great together. I...” and that's when Eren sees the blank look on the other man's face. He doesn't feel the same. Levi's never felt the same. Eren was just...just a tool to be used and tossed aside. No. He won't accept that. Some part of Eren must have gotten through. Some part of Levi must realize that they were meant to be together but by the way the man's looking at Eren, impatiently, expecting him to 'get with the program' and just do what their job requires...

Suddenly, Eren turns on his heel.

“Wait...” Levi starts, “where are you going?”

“I'm done. I only took this job to get next to you. I don't need to wiggle my ass to make money. I'll see ya around, 'center pole',” Eren adds with a distasteful lilt to his voice.

“Eren, you can't leave. We have a show to do in ten minutes!” Levi insists.

“Have Armin take my place. He knows my moves. I've been teaching him in my off hours,” Eren adds with a flip of his hand. And then he's gone. Just like that. Out of Levi's life as quickly and unexpectedly as he entered it.

Levi looks at the time. He rushes out to the bar and says, “Armin, Eren left. I need you're help.”

“What do you mean 'Eren left'? Is he sick or something?”

“No, he quit. Just now. He said he's been teaching you the moves so I need you on stage with me now,” Levi insists.

“What? I can't go on stage,” the blonde insists.

“Go on,” Sasha encourages. “You've been dying to try it for months. Go on, Armin. You'll knock 'em dead!”

Armin looks between Levi and Sasha then grabs the outfit Levi's holding and says, “Give me about ten minutes.”

“You have five,” Levi adds as he quickly heads back to his changing room to grab his own outfit.

Armin is really nervous about this. He's never been on stage before. He knows the moves alright but his stomach is doing flip-flops. “I think I'm going to be sick,” he whispers to Levi.

“Be sick later. Right now we have a show to do,” Levi adds and the moment the music starts Armin loses himself in the piece. After the last round of applause sounds, Levi states, “That was perfect, Armin.” They head back stage and a moment later Armin is pushing past Levi, and hurling in the nearest trashcan he can find. “You did good,” the raven chimes while patting the kid on the back as he dry heaves again.

“Please, don't ever ask me to do that again,” Armin whispers as his voice trembles.

“Holy shit, Armin,” Manager Dawks states. “Listen to that applause. They love you!”

“Thanks, sir, but I'll stick to tending bar from now on.”

“And Levi, I thought Eren was working tonight. What the fuck happened?”

“He quit,” Levi states sourly. Niles just nods. Turn over is a bitch in this biz.

Armin waits for Dawks to leave then says, “Levi, Eren didn't just quit. I know better. What happened between the two of you? And don't look so shocked. I know what happened between you. He was so happy you finally relented and allowed him in. He loves you, Levi. Not just desires you or wants you but honestly loves you. Did you turn your back on him? Did you push him away? He's the best thing that's ever come into this crappy place. Please tell me you didn't tell him to 'fuck off'.”

Levi looks into to those honest blue eyes. 'Eren loves me?' he thinks to himself.

As if hearing Levi's thoughts Armin states, “You didn't know, did you? You really couldn't see how much Eren idolized you? We could all see it. He copied your moves. Studied endlessly to be as good as you are just so you'd notice him. Then when Dawks made him center pole over you, he bucked at the idea. He never wanted to take your place, Levi. He just wanted you to notice him.”

“Then why did he take center pole?”

“Dawks insisted. He told Eren that sales had increased 7% since he came on board. That's when Eren insisted that he be partnered with you. They made a deal that everyone here benefited from it. Now that he's gone...well, let's just say I don't think things will ever be the same,” Armin finishes then walks away. 

During his next shift, Levi is given center pole again. The crowd seems restless and finally one of the women shouts, “Where the kid with the gemstone eyes?” 

A couple of others join in saying, “We've seen this guy. Bring on the fresh meat.”

Finally, the leers get loud enough for Dawks to stop the show and get on the mic... “Ladies, I regret to inform you that 'bright eyes' no longer works at this establishment.”

One of the women scoffs saying, “It figures. They finally get someone worth spending five bucks on a beer and he leaves.”

“But 'the Raven' is still hot!” another patron insists.

“Yeah, but I remember seeing him when I used to need a fake ID to get in here,” another lady states. “Come on, girl's. Let's get out of here.”

The patrons begin leaving in droves. Niles looks out and sees just the regulars staying put. “Fuck!”

He turns towards the bar to find Armin.

“Hey, blues eyes. Eren's a friend of yours, right?”

“Yep,” Armin states as he serves another fuzzy navel.

“How do I get him back?”

“You'd need Levi for that, sir. Eren only worked here to get next to him. Without that, he won't come back.”

“Shit!”

Once Levi's set is done. He heads back to his dressing room to shower. Dawks stops him in the hall and says, “I don't care how you do it, Ackerman, but get that green eyed kid back in here pronto. I'm losing a shit load of cash for every day he's gone and I just bought the wife a new car.”

“Why do you think he'll listen to me?”

“Armin said so and if I know anything it's to trust blue eyes' intuition.”

“Fine,” Levi adds with a sigh. “Um, I'll need his address.”

“You two fucked and you didn't even get an address?”

“Fuck you, Dawks! It's not like I plan this shit.”

Niles just rolls his eyes.

 

There's a knock at Eren's door. “Coming,” he chimes as he sets the timer for five more minutes. He puts down the oven mitts and goes to answer it. Looking through the peephole, Eren sees the raven standing there looking uncomfortable. He opens the door and ask, “What do you want?”

“Um, hi, I guess. Yeah, well, Niles sent me...”

“Niles?”

“Mr. Dawks.”

“Oh. Why did he send you?”

“Well, he just bought his wife a new car and since you left, the club is loosing money so...”

“Wait, wait, wait...are you telling me you're here because my former boss is worried about the club loosing money? Is that the only reason you're here?”

Levi rubs the back of his under cut. Remembering what Niles said, 'I don't care how you do it...but get the green eyed kid back here pronto'.

Levi steps through the doorway and grabs Eren by the front of his shirt then leans up to kiss him full on the mouth. Eren is about to push him away when a tongue slips inside, passed his lips and twirls tantalizingly slow. Eren pulls Levi in closer. When their lips finally part, Levi says, “Armin says, 'Hi'.”

“Was the kiss from Armin then,” Eren asks with a cheeky grin.

“What? No! Wait. Are you having sex with blue eyes too?”

“Would that matter to you?”

Levi looks taken back then his eyes narrow as he considers the possibility. “Fucking mushroom head,” he hisses under his breath. “Listen, you stop fucking Armin and I'll go out on a date with you. Come back to the club and I'll...um, do whatever you like.”

“Are you prostituting yourself out to me just to get me to come back?”

“Yes. Is it working?”

“No,” Eren says as the timer sounds. “Shit, I'm burning my muffins,” he adds as he turns to leave Levi standing at the door. Eren grabs the oven mitts after shutting the timer off again. He opens the door to see the golden tops are perfect. He sighs with relief as he lifts them out and sets the tray down.

“You cook?” comes a voice from behind him.

Eren jumps momentarily forgetting he has company. “Sometimes,” he adds as an after thought. “Listen, Levi, I don't need a fuck partner. I mean, yes, I do need a fuck partner but I want more than that so just tell Mr. Dawks...Niles that I quit, okay? I don't want you to whore yourself out to me either. I don't want or need that in my life.”

“Armin told me you love me.”

Eren turns to look at the raven then. His startled look says so much. 

Levi looks into his eyes then says, “No ones said they loved me in over twenty years. Not and meant it anyway.”

“Surely your mother tells you she loves you,” Eren begins.

“Yes, she did. Over twenty years ago. The night before she died of pneumonia,” Levi replies.

Eren takes in a sharp breath. He runs a hand through his hair trying to get his bearings. “And your father?”

Levi shrugs saying, “I never knew the man.”

Eren leans against the counter lost in thought. No wonder the man doesn't want to get attached. Those that should have been there for him either couldn't be or wouldn't be there for him. 

“So...will you come back to work,” Levi asks.

“No,” Eren says hesitantly. “Would you like a muffin?”

“No. I'd better head home and type up a new resume'. The club will probably be closing soon or sold and I need to find something that doesn't include giving blow jobs to old fat guys.”

“My leaving can't have caused that much change in such a short time frame,” Eren quips.

“Maybe not,” Levi adds softly, “but knowing Niles, as soon as he thought we were making money again, he bought all kinds of crap he shouldn't have and probably even hawked the place as collateral for his wife's new car.” Levi turns to leave then. Turning back for just a moment he adds, “Thanks, Eren.”

“For what?”

“For not using me,” the raven adds with a smile. Eren loves seeing Levi smile. It's genuine and it makes his heart soar! But then the smile turns into a scowl as Levi's eyes look passed him to the heart shaped G-string gracing the pelvic region of what appears to be a Halloween decoration. Levi's eyes turn to Eren as he asks, “Is that my G-string?”

Eren's eyes go wide since he forgot about it and now, well, the Raven knows who took his heart shaped G-string. Levi storms up to the skeleton and is about to remove the item when his hand brushes against its hipbone. His hand pauses there as he states, “This is real.”

“Yes. We call him 'Mr. Bones'. He used to hang in my dad's old office but when they remodeled, he was replaced by a resin replica.”

Levi also notices the thick book sitting open on Eren's dinning room table. He lifts the cover and reads the words: 'Organic Chemistry'. “Is your father a Professor?”

“No. He's a medical doctor,” Eren chimes. “He expects both Mikasa and I to follow in his footsteps.”

Now Levi gets it. Eren wasn't kidding when he said he didn't have to wiggle his ass for money. “So you really did started working at Striptease just to meet me?”

“Yes.”

“Is your father paying for your college education?”

“Part of it. The rest is scholarships and loans,” Eren states.

“And Mikasa?”

“The same,” Eren chimes. 

Levi turns toward Eren again. His eyes narrow as he says, “It must be great to have parental support. What does he think about you being gay?”

“I haven't told him yet,” Eren admits.

“Afraid he'll disown you?”

“No, just not sure what he'll say. One of his best friend's is gay so he might not be too weirded out by it,” Eren adds hopefully. “But I don't want to disappoint him.”

Levi looks back up at Mr. Bones. “I need these back,” he says while removing the G-string. “Valentine's Day is one of our highest grossing holidays.”

“Take 'em,” Eren says with a smile.

“No,” Levi adds as he drops them on top of Eren's homework. “You should wash them for me first,” Levi insists. Levi turns to leave then adds, “Bring them with you on Friday.”

Eren can't help but smile back at that as he watches Levi leave.

 

“This? You want bump and grind to this?” Ymir questions.

“Yes. Now stop grilling me and help me work up a dance routine,” Levi scorns.

Ymir shakes her head in disbelief saying, “Dawks isn't going to like it.”

“Dawks won't give two fucks if we do it right,” Levi insists.

“Fine but if he gets pissy with us, you're taking the blame.”

“Yes, fine, whatever.”

So the two of them work up a really slow routine to a ballad. An old ballad at that. When Ymir sees the skit from beginning to end for the first time as a viewer, she states, “Well, fuck me sideways. That was awesome, Levi!”

“Good,” he says while panting. 

“The women are going to eat you alive after that one.”

“Fuck the women. I'm just looking to impress one gemstone eyed brat.”

Ymir's face lights up as she says, “You're going after Eren? Holy shit, I didn't know you even liked him?”

Levi gives her a look. 'Like' isn't the word for what he's feeling now that he realizes just how hard Eren tried to impress him. Just how much the kid put into just getting to know him. No one's ever tried that hard to get his attention and all he did was throw it right back in the kid's face. “He's different from all the rest, Ymir, and I'm going to let him know just what that means to me.”

“With this routine, he'll know,” she adds with a smile.

 

Friday rolls around and Eren stops by Striptease to give Levi back the G-string. “Hey Eren, you're just in time. Here, have one on the house,” blue eyes chimes as he hands his friend a blue Hawaiian.

“Big enough?”

Armin laughs saying, “That's right. You like it small, and tight, and nicely sculpted.”

“Speaking of Levi, where is he. I have something of his.”

“Oh, he's got a new routine. Sit. The show will start any minute now. Believe me, you won't want to miss this either.”

Eren sits and a few minutes later the stage curtain moves aside to show a bed back-lit with the Raven laying prone as the music starts: 'I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here. The room's pitch dark. I'm wondering where you are tonight. There's no answer on the telephone. And the night goes by so very slow. I hope that it won't end though...Alone* (See notes).”

Levi climbs out of the bed. All eyes are fixated on him. He moves in time to the rhythm, the beat, the words and looks directly at Eren when the words say, 'I never really cared until I met you' sing out.

Eren gulps audibly. By the time the music ends, Levi is back on the bed, wearing a white G-string with a red medical symbol stitched into the middle, looking like he's waiting for someone...a very special someone to join him. The curtain falls and the applause is deafening. 

Eren rushes back stage to find him. Once he sees him, he says, “That was incredible!”

“Thank you. Follow me,” Levi adds as he heads to his dressing room again.

 

“Take me,” Levi says with a smile.

“Take you where?”

“Take me right here, right now. I want your cock inside me, Eren. I want you to fuck me until you hit my prostrate and make me sing your name repeatedly. Please, Eren, I've been thinking about you every day since you quit and I can't stop. Every time I dance, I picture you beside me. Every time I close my eyes, I see your eyes hungrily eating me up. Take me, fuck me, make me yours.”

Eren is surprised by Levi's admission. “Are you serious?”

Levi looks up into those wonderful eyes and sighs, “Yes.”

“Is this just for tonight or are we exclusive?”

“Fuck, Eren, can't you tell the difference? I said that I want you and I know you want me. Now take me, damn it.”

Eren smiles. “I knew I'd get through to you sooner or later,” he says.

“Fuck you,” Levi hisses knowing that he's right but not wanting to relent. 

“Gladly,” Eren states as he takes Levi into his arms. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

Levi's eyes scrutinize Eren's face looking for a bit of doubt or a hint of a lie. Finding only sincerity there, he leans up for a kiss. “Don't ever break my heart,” the raven hisses.

“If I break it, I will mend it and I will make you love me all over again,” the kid adds sweetly.

“Brat.”

“Your brat,” Eren adds softly while kissing Levi's lips again.


End file.
